Because of You
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Karena dirimu, mimpi burukku berubah menjadi angan-angan yang indah...


**Because of You**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: HxH adalah milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei, dan (jelas) sama sekali bukan punya saya!

Saya hanya seorang penulis gaje yang berniat untuk membuat fanfic tentang anime-manga kesukaan saya ini! -dilindas busway-

Daripada saya disiksa lagi, mending saya mulai aja deh fanfic ini!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Mereka bilang aku sadis.

Mereka bilang aku bengis.

Mereka bilang hatiku dingin…

Padahal mereka nggak tau apa-apa tentang diriku!

Kata mereka aku kejam.

Kata mereka aku tak punya perasaan.

Kata mereka aku pembunuh.

Padahal mereka nggak mengenal siapa sebenarnya aku!

Aku kesepian, aku menderita…

Aku membutuhkan kehadiran seorang sahabat di sisiku…..

* * *

Ketika melihat tanggal berapa besok, rasanya aku mau mati saja!

Memang aneh, biasanya orang-orang begitu senang ketika menyambut hari ulang tahun mereka.

Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untukku.

Hari ulang tahun adalah neraka dan mimpi terburuk bagiku!

Di hari ulang tahunku biasanya aku malah dikurung seharian di kamar hukuman sambil merasakan nikmatnya cambukan Milky.

Tidak ada yang namanya bersenang-senang, tidak ada peluk cium dari keluargaku.

Mana mungkin mereka ingat dengan hari ulang tahunku!

Yang mereka ingat hanyalah kapan harus membunuh orang dan kapan harus menagih bayarannya.

Mereka tak menganggapku ada.

Sama saja dengan mengharapkanku tak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini…

* * *

Sore ini aku sendirian, betul-betul sendirian.

Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio pergi entah ke mana.

Mereka melarangku ikut bersama mereka.

Aku diam saja, tapi di dalam hati kekesalanku kian bergelora.

Apa mereka sudah tidak menganggapku teman lagi?

* * *

Tanggal 7 Juli, tak seorang pun mengucapkan kalimat 'selamat ulang tahun' untukku.

Aku memang tidak berharap banyak, tapi kupikir teman-temanku akan ingat.

Dasar bodoh!

Ternyata aku memang berangan-angan terlalu tinggi.

Aku merasa benci kepada diriku sendiri.

Mungkin karena aku memang pembunuh hingga tak ada satu orang pun yang sayang padaku.

Semuanya membenciku!

Karena kesal, usai sarapan aku pergi keluar.

Aku nggak tau mau pergi ke mana.

Yang penting untuk sementara ini aku bisa sendirian…

* * *

Sedang apa aku di menara ini?

Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku tiba-tiba bisa berada disini.

Kedua kakiku kah yang membawaku?

Aku lalu duduk karena sudah letih. Angin bertiup semilir. Sejuk sekali…

Sesejuk inikah surga?

Aku menggetok kepalaku sendiri karena memikirkan hal yang bodoh. Mana mungkin aku bisa masuk surga? Aku hanyalah seorang pembunuh! Tuhan terlalu baik jika membiarkanku menginjak tanah surga. Sungguh terlalu baik…

Mungkin beginilah nasibku dari lahir hingga aku mati nanti, selalu sendirian… memiliki teman namun tetap tak peduli padaku…

Mungkin… hanya Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio yang betul-betul peduli…

Tapi jika mereka memang betul-betul peduli padaku, kenapa mereka tak ingat hari ulang tahunku?

Apa mereka pura-pura lupa? Atau sungguhan melupakannya?

Aku tidak tahu…

Di ufuk barat, mentari mulai tenggelam dan lenyap sinarnya. Hari sudah menjelang malam.

Entah kenapa aku ingin pulang.

Aku harus pulang sekarang!

* * *

Disinilah kini aku tinggal. Bersama dengan ketiga sahabatku yang lain, kami membeli sebuah rumah mungil yang cukup asri. Rumah yang hangat. Rumah yang nyaman. Dan yang terpenting, tak ada gerbang besar yang memisahkan kami dari indahnya dunia luar…

Dari kejauhan, rumah itu tampak begitu terang. Aku heran, biasanya tidak seterang ini. Ada apa? Seperti ada pesta saja!

E? Pesta? Jangan-jangan…

Cepat-cepat aku membuka pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Killua!"

Aku berdiri dengan wajah bengong. Tanganku masih menempel di gagang pintu. Tubuhku kaku.

"Eh, kok malah bengong? Ayo masuk!" Gon menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku duduk di sebuah kursi.

Aku terkejut ketika melihat ruang tamu didekor sedemikian rupa. Khas pesta ulang tahun. Bahkan ada balon dan terompet! Kayak anak kecil saja…

"Kurapika, kuenya sudah siap?" Gon memanggil Kurapika yang tengah menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur.

"Sudah! Aku bawa kesana sekarang ya!"

Kurapika muncul sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun yang penuh dengan lelehan coklat dan krim putih. Sementara Leorio datang membawa lilin beraneka warna.

"Ayo kita pasang dan nyalakan lilinnya!" Gon memberikan komando dengan penuh semangat, seolah-olah yang ulang tahun hari ini dia, bukan aku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak keberatan.

Setelah lilin terpasang di atas kue dan telah dinyalakan, ketiga sahabatku itu menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' sambil bertepuk tangan. Serasa kembali jadi anak TK, deh!

"Killua, sebelum tiup lilinnya, make a wish dulu, dong!" kata Leorio.

Aku mengangguk. Kupejamkan mata sambil berdoa di dalam hati.

_Aku ingin selalu bersama dengan Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, dan teman-temanku yang lain. Mudah-mudahan kami bisa bersahabat selamanya…_

Lalu aku meniup lilin di hadapanku.

"Make a wish lu tadi apaan, Kill? Penasaran gw!" celetuk Leorio.

"Iih… Leorio, make a wish itu rahasia! Kok lu malah nanya-nanya, sih? Pelanggaran privasi!" Kurapika menyenggol siku Leorio. Leorio cuma cengengesan.

"Tapi Kill, kita bertiga nggak bisa ngasih kado. Lagi pada bokek soalnya!" kata Gon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian ingat ulang tahunku saja aku sudah senang. Lagian, kalian sudah mengadakan pesta ini untukku. Aku sangat bahagia!" ucapku jujur. "Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, yang buat kue ini siapa?"

"Aku!" Kurapika langsung tunjuk tangan. "'Kan mau nyoba jadi 'istri' yang baik buat Kuro-pi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Alhamdulillah… Kalau tadi Leorio yang bikin, sumpah mati gw nggak mau makan!"

"Kok gitu?" tanya Leorio.

"Karena pasti gw akan keracunan."

Leorio langsung mencolek krim putih diatas kue dan malah meletakkannya di pipiku. Puncaknya, krim kue itu habis bukan karena dimakan, tapi habis karena kami pakai untuk menghias muka satu sama lain!

Karena krim kue sudah habis, dan kami juga sudah capek main kejar-kejaran, akhirnya kami berempat tepar di karpet.

"Aduh, muka gw jadi kotor deh…" Kurapika berkata dengan nada manja.

"Sejak kapan lu jadi kecentilan gini?" Leorio bergidik.

"Kalo mau nanya-nanya ya sama author dong, 'kan author yang bikin aku jadi centil begini… Dan author juga yang SEENAKNYA bikin aku jadian ama si Kuroro! Sial!" hardik Kurapika dengan marah. Tak ketinggalan, matanya pun telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Sabar, sabar…" Gon menengahi Kurapika dan author. "Orang nggak sabar entar tubuhnya melar, lho!"

"Masa' sih?" pekik Kurapika. "Nggak jadi marah-marah deh… entar aku gendut!"

"Gon, ungkapan itu dari mana pula datangnya?" tanyaku.

"Aku bikin-bikin saja sendiri! Hehehe…" tawa Gon.

"Ampun deh…" ucapku. "Kamu itu bodoh, ya!"

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kamu menyakiti hatiku," Gon mewek.

"Hahaha… aku cuma bercanda," aku merangkul Gon. "Walaupun bodoh, kamu itu anak yang baik dan hebat. Kamu juga bisa mengerti aku. Karena semua itulah kamu bisa menjadi sahabat terbaikku."

"Kamu juga sahabat terbaikku, Killua," Gon tersenyum.

Gon, karena kamu hari ulang tahunku ini bisa menjadi hari yang terindah…

Dan hanya karena kamulah hatiku yang hampir mati ini merekah dan berubah menjadi hangat…

Semua mimpi burukku lenyap, tergantikan oleh angan-angan yang sempurna…

Terima kasih.

Aku sayang padamu, Gon…

**~ TAMAT ~**

* * *

~ note:

Hai, minna-san!

Ketemu lagi dengan saya, author paling stress di fandom HxH ini… -dilempar kaleng cat-

Fanfic one-shot kali ini saya buat demi menyambut ultah Killua yang jatuh pada tanggal 7 Juli ini.

Semoga minna-san sekalian suka dengan cerita saya.

Silakan dibaca dan direview apabila berminat!

Oh ya, saya juga mau minta maaf atas sedikit-banyaknya unsur ke-gaje-an, ke-OOC-an, dan unsur2 lain yang bersifat memaksa dalam fanfic ini dan juga di semua fanfic-fanfic saya yang lain.

Saya memang selalu gaje kalau sudah bikin cerita… -ditampar-

Jadi sebagai penutup, saya hanya mau mengucapkan:

Happy birthday Killua dan selamat hari Tanabata untuk semuanya!

Sankyuu minna-san!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
